


Knowing Your History

by skillzyo



Series: That Sweet Something [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentions of WayHaught, Sisterly bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly starts digging more into her great great grandfather's history, hoping to find some dirt on the Revenant who supposedly wants to speak with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Your History

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly no wayhaught scenes in this bit, but Nicole does get mentioned a few times. I'm a sucker for Earp Sister bonding though.

Waverly rubbed the back of her aching neck as she stared at the faded text in the musty pages of the records book she had found at the library. Beside the book was a slew of laminated newspaper pages featuring famous stories of her great granddad. She twisted her head slightly and the cracking of bone sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Years of studying her family's history had conditioned her for long hours hunched over a desk. What it hadn't prepared her for was the utter disappointment and frustration over not finding anything. At least when she began her research on her family and the curse she had had a starting point in the basics of her family tree.

Right now she didn't have anything.

Well, that wasn't quite true. She did have a name, one that she had let fade away over the years, only to have it reemerge in the recent weeks since Wynonna's return.

Bobo.

More specifically, Bobo del Rey, but what the king of the trailer park Revs would want with her, she had no clue. The Rev who had pursued her had something about an old friend wanting to speak with her. She wasn't naïve enough to believe Bobo del Rey considered her a friend of any sort, even while he had been manipulating her. More like the weak link in the Earp family chain. Well, if her old _friend_ thought he could use her to get to her family again, he had another thing coming. She wasn't some little girl anymore trying to find some way to keep her family from falling apart. She would be prepared this time, armed with her research and her shotgun.

She blew out a puff of air and stretched her arms out over the table. Once she felt loose enough, she shook herself in an attempt to pump herself up before she dropped her gaze back down to the town records. With renewed focus, she combed through the faded print.

The records had been prominent in her early studies, when all she needed were names to connect to her own family history. Now she had a new puzzle to solve and it rested solely on a dead outlaw's name, and she had always found that going back to where it all began helped center her, helped remind her where she came from. She also may have been hoping a familiar name would just happen to pop out at her, but so far, she had nothing.

“Bobo _can't_ be his real name,” she whispered to herself as she flipped to the last page of the booklet.

“Can't be whose real name?”

Waverly screamed and nearly jumped out of her chair. Her sister stood beside her, paper bag clutched in one hand, a Styrofoam cup in the other, and a grin on her face.

“Shit, Wynonna, you can't do that to me.”

Wynonna shrugged. “I knocked, but you were a little too engrossed in,” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at the book on the table, “Purgatory's nineteen hundred's edition of the town yearbook. What the hell, Waverly? We don't have any new cases.”

“Well, as awesome as the Black Badge division is, I'm only a _consultant_. I have my own stuff to research when you guys aren't giving me anything to sink my teeth into,” she said before the smell wafting from the paper bag caught her attention. Her mouth instantly watered. “Please tell me there is something unbelievably greasy and cheesy in there.”

“Courtesy of Shorty's,” Wynonna said with a smirk before she dropped the paper bag in Waverly's lap. While Waverly dug through the bag and pulled out the wrapped burger, Wynonna leaned against the table. “Does this have something to do with that Revenant from last night?” Waverly avoided answering by taking a huge bite of the burger, and Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Is this because that thing nearly took out Officer Haughtstuff?”

Waverly choked and she glared up at her sister through watery eyes. She painfully swallowed the lump of food stuck in her throat. Wynonna handed her the Styrofoam cup of water for her to wash it down with and she eagerly took it and gulped it down, but the annoyed expression remained even after she put the cup down.

“For your information, it's because that _thing_ knew my name, but I've never seen him around town. He wasn't a local, so someone had to have sent him,” she said. “And that old imaginary friend I used to have?”

“Bobo?”

Waverly nodded. “I think—don't laugh, Wynonna! I know his name is funny, but now is not the time! Anyway, I think he had something to do with it.”

“Okay,” Wynonna said. “So your old imaginary friend —”

“Not so imaginary friend.”

“Right. Your old not-so-imaginary friend Bobo... What? Put a hit out on you?”

If Wynonna were anyone else, Waverly would have thought she was teasing her. And okay, maybe Wynonna was teasing her a little bit, but she could tell her sister was actually interested in what she had to say.

“The only clue I have is that the Revenant said an old friend wanted to speak with me. The only friend I can think of is Bobo,” Waverly said. “The only Bobo I know of is Bobo del Rey, and I don't know what the leader of the trailer park Revs would want with me.”

“Whatever it is, he sure as hell isn't gonna get it,” Wynonna said.

Waverly didn't miss the way her hand instinctively dipped down to Peacemaker hanging at her hip. She had a feeling Wynonna didn't even realize she was doing it. “My best guess is that he would want to use me to get to you,” she said. “Like bait or something, the way they did the day you came back.”

“Yeah well, no one ever accused the Revenants of being creative.”

“If I can figure out who he was to dear old grandpa Wyatt, though, we'll both be better off,” she said, “but I can't do that if I don't figure out what the hell his real name is.” She scowled. “Who ever heard of an outlaw with a name like Bobo?”

“I'm sure it was a very menacing name back in eighteen or nineteen whatever,” Wynonna said with a shrug. She placed her hand on Waverly's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You'll figure it out, Baby Girl.”

And Waverly hadn't realized how much she needed to hear Wynonna tell her that until she felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it,” Wynonna said. “Now sit back, eat your burger, and tell me about your visit to the doctor's office earlier. I'm guessing Officer Haughttie was more than a little excited to see you?”

“Wynonna!”

Waverly swatted her sister's arm, but Wynonna only laughed and ruffled Waverly's hair, and a scowl appeared on Waverly's face.

“Aw does my baby sis have a little crush?”

“Cut it out,” she said, but her cheeks burned red and she became intensely focused on her burger.

“Hey, I get it,” Wynonna said. “If she smiled at me the way she does you, I might melt a little, too.” When Waverly didn't respond, Wynonna rolled her eyes and said, “Look, for what it's worth, I like her. She kept that Revenant distracted until I could get there, which is more than I can say for Champ.”

Waverly winced. “Speaking of last night,” she said, “I may have told Nicole the truth. Sort of.”

“Waverly!”

“I'm sorry,” she said. “You just... You should have seen her, Wynonna. She didn't know what she saw. She didn't grow up with stories about the Revenants the way we did.”

“And it was safer that way,” Wynonna said, but it didn't sound quite like she believed that herself.

“She thought she was going crazy,” Waverly said in a soft voice. “I was just a dumb kid when you were going through that. I couldn't do anything to help you. I wasn't going to sit by and watch someone else go through that again. Not when I could do something this time.”

Wynonna was silent for a moment, absorbing Waverly's words. Then she reached out for Waverly's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I hope you know I never blamed you for any of that, Wave,” she said. “You were just a kid who had lost her family.”

“So were you,” Waverly said. “You seem to forget that a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wynonna gently shoved her and said, “Good thing I have you around to remind me. Now finish your burger before it gets cold.”

But as Waverly finished her food, she kept an eye on Wynonna just to make sure the message had gotten through to her. While it was true she used to blame Wynonna for a lot of things when she was a kid, as she got older she had realized her sister was suffering just as much as she was, if not more. Now if only she could get Wynonna to realize the only ones at fault were the demons who had attacked the homestead.

“So this thing with Officer Haught...” Waverly narrowed her eyes and Wynonna held up her hands. “Not whatever it is you two have going on. I think I've done enough teasing about that for now and I would like to avoid you coming at me with a shotgun again.” Waverly's expression softened and Wynonna continued. “The fact that you kind of let her into the loop is what I wanted to talk about.”

“I know. I should have run it by you or Dolls.”

Wynonna shook her head. “No, I get it. You did the right thing, kid. Doubting yourself really does a number on you up here,” she said, tapping her own forehead. “I just wouldn't tell Dolls you told her. You're not his kid sister so I doubt he would be so forgiving.”

Waverly grinned. “Thank you for understanding,” she said before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her sister's middle. Wynonna squirmed for a moment, but she slowly brought her arms up around Waverly's shoulders and returned the tight hug as best she could. “You're the best.”

“If you say so,” Wynonna said, her voice softer than Waverly was used to. A testament to how vulnerable the moment had left her.

“I do, so shut up and agree with me.”

“You're kind of bossy, you know that? I hope Officer Haught knows what she's in for.”

“Wynonna!”

 


End file.
